The efficiency of desktop publishing is severely limited by the lack of sophisticated automatic document layout systems. State-of-the-art algorithms either require the input to be written in a description language such as HTML and LATEX, or to be a manually designed layout template.
However, description languages are ill-suited to express layout problems with weak semantics and layout templates shift the burden from the end user to the template designer.